Love Is Forever
by CSnow201
Summary: A few months into Willow and Tara's relationship, somebody from Willow's past threatens to ruin what they have.


Title: Love Is Forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly Willow and Tara aren't mine. And Neither is any of the Buffy people...Grrr....  
  
Rating: Um PG-13-ish? LoL  
  
Spoilers: Forth season-ish  
  
Notes: The Scoobies know of Willow and Tara's relationship. Oz is still around, but him and Willow are just friends.  
  
Summary: A few months into Willow and Tara's relationship, somebody from Willow's past threatens to ruin what they have.   
  
"Awe, what about that one?"  
  
"Hmm, she is cute," The blonde looked at the little kitten in the window.  
  
"Oh, oh, we should get this one. Or, that one," Willow said pointing to the next window.  
  
"Sweetie, we can only take one with us," Tara smiled at her girlfriend.  
  
"But they all look so sad," Willow sighed. "Fine, just one."  
  
"What about this one?" Tara said pointing to the little black and white kitten in the back.  
  
"She's cute, lets take her," Willow said excitedly.  
  
Tara couldn't get over how cute Willow was. They had been together almost three months, and already she was madly in love with the redhead. She'd do anything for her. Willow was her heart. Willow was also the reason why Tara was put onto this earth.  
  
After buying the little kitten, and all the supplies they needed, Willow and Tara made their way back to Tara's dorm room.  
  
"I think she likes it here," Willow said with the little kitty in her arms sleeping.  
  
"I think she likes you," Tara gave Willow a half smile.  
  
Willow sighed happily. "You are so beautiful," she then saw the blonde lower her head. "Hey, look at me," she lifted the girls chin. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are."  
  
"You are the beautiful one," Tara said a matter-of-factly. With that Tara leaned in and softly kissed Willow on the lips, then pulled back. Miss Kitty jumped out of the way.  
  
"I'll never get tired of that," Willow said breathless. "I can't think of my life without you Tara."  
  
"Lets never find out," Tara moved over to cuddle with Willow.  
  
Willow lifted her right hand and started stroking the blondes fore arm. Just as Willow was about to kiss Tara, the phone rang.  
  
"Damn the phone," Willow said a little to loudly which caused Tara to jump.  
  
"Let me get that," Tara said moving from the spot she was in. "Hello?... Hey B-Buffy... Yeah she's h-here, Just a second... Willow sweetie, it's Buffy."  
  
Willow jumped up and took the phone from Tara. "Hey Buff, what's up?... Now? ....Okay, I'll be there in a little bit... Sure, bye," Willow said hanging up the phone. "That was Buffy. Although you already knew that. There is a Scooby meeting at Giles' in an hour,"  
  
"Oh, o-okay," Tara said trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Willow asked, hoping Tara would except.  
  
"Um, no. I should stay here with Miss Kitty. Since this is her first night here, I don't want to leave her alone,"  
  
"That's okay. I should probably go. Buffy wants me to stop to get mochas and donuts for the meeting. But hey, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Defiantly," Tara smiled.  
  
"I love you baby," Willow said giving Tara a kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Tara said as the redhead left.  
  
Willow walked into Giles' with a box full of donuts, and a cup holder full of mochas. "I come barring sweet things, and caffeine goodness."  
  
"Oh how we love you Will," Xander said jumping up to help his friend.  
  
"Thanks Xander," Willow said to her friend. "Where's Oz?"  
  
"He had some sort of gig tonight," Xander told the redhead.  
  
"Oh. So, what's going on? Any new baddies we need to be ready for?"  
  
"Nothing. Not a thing," Xander said as he handed out the mochas.  
  
"Please, save me a jelly filled," Giles said pouring himself some tea.  
  
"No prob, G-man," Xander sat down. "It's been nice and quiet, just the way I like it," he leaned back with a happy sigh. He then felt someone smack him. "Hey, ow."  
  
"Xander, why did you say that?" His girlfriend said angerly. "Whenever you say that, something bad happens. You should think before speaking."  
  
"Please calm down," Giles said coming into the living room to join the other Scoobies.  
  
"Why are we having this useless meeting if nothing is going on?" Anya said rudely. "Xander and I could be having many orgasms right now."  
  
"Ahn, please. Not here," Xander begged his girlfriend. "Remember we talked about? Not to talk about our 'privet time'?"  
  
"Fine," Anya huffed.  
  
"Wait, why are we here?" Buffy asked her watcher.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice to have a little company," Giles added.  
  
"Oh, cool," Buffy said taking a sip of her mocha.   
  
A slight feel of awkwardness ran through the group.  
  
"Donut anyone?" Giles offered.  
  
"Poor Giles," Willow said as she and Buffy walked into their dorm room. "He has been reduced to hanging out with a bunch of teenagers."  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Buffy put down her jacket. "We keep him on his toes. Without us, he'd be more of a bitter man than he already is."  
  
"He's not bitter, just lonley. He needs to find a nice girl," Willow nodded.  
  
"Speaking of nice girls, how is yours?"  
  
"So great. Today we went kitten shopping. Buffy, god she's so amazing," Willow sighed happily as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"That's so cute it's sick," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Hey Buff, press the message button," Willow added.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said walking over to the answering machine.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
"Hey Willow, guess who this is...Guess yet? It's me Kennedy. You know, your best friend from High School? You Mother gave me your number. I just wanted to call and tell you that I just moved back here with my Mom, and I wanted to get together with you soon. I'll talk to you later, bye,"  
  
"Kennedy?" Buffy looked at her friend. "Best friend?"  
  
"Wow, I haven't heard from her since the begging of 10th grade." Willow said sitting up.  
  
"How come you never talked about her?"  
  
"Well, we weren't that great of friends. I guess she wasn't that important," Willow shrugged. "So Buffy, got any homework for the weekend?"  
  
"Hey, don't change the subject Wills. Someone whom you haven't talked to in years suddenly calls and wants to get together--."  
  
"Buffy really, she's not important," Willow snipped.  
  
"Okay, I get it. Harsh subject. You don't have to tell me. I'm off to petrol. Want anything while I'm out?" Buffy offered. Willow shook her head. "Okay, see ya later Will," she said as she left the room.  
  
Willow sighed, then laid back down. "Why is she calling me again?"  
  
Willow opened her eyes to the sound of the door. She grumbled than pulled the covers over her head. "Goaway," she yelled from under the covers. But the knocking kept going. She then kick the covers off and jumped up, and went to the door. Upon opening the door she found a brunette standing in the door way. "May I help you?" she said with a hint of crankyness.  
  
"You don't remember me?" The girl said with a smile.  
  
Willow frowned. "Kennedy. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Nice to see you to Will," Kennedy said, her smile fading. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked leaning aginst the door frame.  
  
"Oh, um sure," Willow said opening the door wider. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Kennedy said walking in. "Hey nice place," she looked around the dorm room. "Room with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, my best friend Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? That's a weird name," Kennedy said. A little jealousy running through her.  
  
"She's really awesome," Willow added.   
  
"I bet she is," Kennedy said as she walked around the room. She stopped at the dresser picking up a picture. She reconized Xander and Willow. "This Buffy?"  
  
"Yup," Willow smiled.  
  
"You still friends with that loser, Xander I see,"  
  
"He's not a loser."  
  
"She's okay," Kennedy shrugged talking about Buffy. "Seems kind of ditzy to me. Eh whatever," she said looking over Willow. "You know, you are still really hot Will,"  
  
"Kennedy, what do you want? I mean really?" Willow asked harshly.   
  
"I thought we could talk. But it doesn't seem like you want to. So I'll just leave you alone," Kennedy said quickly leaving the room.  
  
Willow walked up to the door and closed it. She made a sound of frustration, than flopped back onto her bed.  
  
A few minutes later a cheery Buffy came through the door. "Good morning Will," she smiled.  
  
"Good?" Willow ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Whoa, cranky much," Buffy said setting the coffee and bagals down on the desk. "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
"No, totally not. I'm just. Someone woke me up earlier than I wanted to get up."  
  
"Oh, well I think I might have something that'll help," Buffy said handing Willow a hot coffee.  
  
"Ooo thanks Buff," Willow smiled, happily taking the coffee.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"Well, Tara and I are going out to lunch around two-ish," Willow said excitedly.  
  
"Did you and Tara want to meet up with us at the Bronze, lets say at seven?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we might," Willow took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Willow, are you okay? You seem extra quiet today," Tara said from the other side of the table.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking. You know me, I'm a big thinker," Willow smiled at her girlfriend.   
  
Tara knew there was something wrong with Willow, and it hurt her to know that Willow couldn't tell her. "O-okay," she stuttered and lowered her head.  
  
"Hey baby. I'm fine really," Willow reached out and grabbed the other girls hand. "Totally fine. What do you say we go back to your dorm and look up some spells," she grinned.  
  
Looking up spells usually ended in a major kiss fest between the two girls. Tara liked that idea, "Yeah, that sounds cool," They both got up to head to Tara's dorm. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"  
  
"Of course I would," WIllow added.   
  
As they started walking, Willow heard a voice calling for her from behind. "Hey Willow!" she groaned when she reconized the voice. That didn't go by unnoticed by Tara. Willow quickly grabbed Tara's hand and turned around.  
  
Kennedy stopped suddenly when she saw Willow holding some girls hand. She took a breath. "Hey Will, I've been looking all over for you. I just wanted to apolozige for waking you up this morning. It was really rude of me. I know how cranky you get when you're woken up."  
  
"Oh whatever, it's okay," Willow said.   
  
"Well, my Mom is waiting. She wants to have some bonding time," Kennedy rolled her eyes. She suddenly pulled Willow into a hug. "Do you want to get together later?"  
  
Willow looked over at Tara who was frowning. "I'm busy, Tara and I are going to meet up with some of the gang tonight, and watch our friend and his band."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll catch you later then," Kennedy tried to hide her dissapointment.  
  
Willow and Tara watched the girl walk off. "You ready baby?" Willow asked her girlfriend.  
  
Tara looked at Willow who was smiling. "Um y-yeah, lets g-go,"  
  
Willow forwned. Tara hadn't stuttered in so long. Why was she now? "Okay," she said not letting go of the other girls hand.  
  
"Dammit," Buffy said running down the street. "Why do I always take so long getting ready," She said slowing a little. She looked at her watch, it was ten past eight. While Buffy was running she didn't see the girl in front of her. With a thud the two girls fell to the ground. "Ow,"  
  
"Do you not watch where you're going?" The girl said pushing Buffy off of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was a total accident," Buffy said standing up. She held out her hand for the other girl, but her hands were shoved away.  
  
"Bitch," the girl said.  
  
"Whoa, I said it was an accident," Buffy said backing off.  
  
"If you hadn't been such a ditz, this wouldn't have happened," the girl said brushing herself off, and picking up the flower off the ground. She looked at the other girl. She looked familiar. Than it hit her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy was starting to get mad.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Buffy asked looking over the girl again.  
  
"Nope, but I know you," Kennedy smiled. "Just watch where you're going around me," she said pushing past Buffy.  
  
"Me the bitch," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
"And then Miss Kitty did this cute little flip trying to get the string away from me," Willow said excitedly. "Tara saw the whole thing. You guys have to meet Miss Kitty--,"  
  
"Whoa there Will. How about a little air in the lungs," Xander said to his friend. He had listened to her talk without taking a breath for what seemed like ten minutes.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about Willow," Anya said butting in. "I bet she can go longer without breathing."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, on the way over here, they made out the whole time. I don't think they came up for air once," Anya smiled, then her smile turned into a frown. "Why don't you make out with me for a long time?"  
  
"Ahn, we make out,"  
  
"Not as much as we should," Anya huffed.  
  
"Oh hey look, it's Buffy," Xander pointed to the blonde walking toward the table. 'Saved by Buffy,' he sighed with relief. "Hey Buff. What took you so long?"  
  
"Ran into someone," Buffy said sitting down taking a drink of Xander's soda.  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"I don't know, but she knew me, and I literally ran into her. It hurt," Buffy nodded. "She was really rude about it too. I've met Vampires nicer than this girl."  
  
"I think Buffy needs a drink. Anyone else want another one?" Xander asked the group.  
  
"Sure," Willow said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back, Ahn, wanna help me?" Xander got up to leave along with his girlfriend.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Oh great," Willow rolled her eyes, as Kennedy came up to the group. "Hey Kennedy."  
  
"Hey, that's the girl who I ran into," Buffy said.  
  
"Keep your head up blondie. It'll get you far," Kennedy sat next to Buffy. Kennedy looked at Willow. 'God she's so hot,' she said to herself.  
  
"Willow, this is for you," Kennedy handed Willow a pink rose. "It's your favorite." Kennedy looked at Tara knowing it was bugging her. She smiled. "You did know that right?  
  
"W-what?" Tara frowned  
  
"Pink roses are Willow's favorite," Kennedy added. Willow looked at the rose than sat it down. "I wanna talk, can we talk?"  
  
"About what?" Willow said hesitant.   
  
"Stuff. Come on, just for a second," Kennedy begged.  
  
Willow sighed. "Fine, but just for a minute,"  
  
"Cool," Kennedy stood up and watched Willow kiss Tara before standing also. They both walked off into the crowed together.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?" Xander said walking up with Anya and Oz.  
  
"Um I don't know," Buffy was confused. She looked over at Tara who looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
"That was Kennedy," Oz added.  
  
"Who is she?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She and Willow were really good friends at one time. Really good," Xander sat down.  
  
"As in dating?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yup. She was really bad for Willow. Treated her badly. She would stand her up, for other people, and one day Kennedy broke up with her. Willow was devastated. She finally got over her when you showed up to Sunnydale. Fighting evil took her mind off things. She was able to get over Kennedy," Xander explained.  
  
"Wow," Buffy sighed. "Why is she back all of a sudden?"  
  
"She probably wants Willow back," Oz said.  
  
Tara's heart sank. What if Willow and Kennedy were kissing wherever they were. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  
  
"Or maybe she just wants to apologize for everything she did to Willow," Buffy said noticing Tara was uncomfortable.  
  
"I highly doubt that, I mean with the flower--" Xander stopped when he saw Tara run off.  
  
"Good going guys," Buffy said standing to go after Tara. Once she caught up to her, she grabbed her shoulder. "Tara wait," Tara turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Don't listen to them."  
  
"I, I just w-want to go home," Tara said wiping some tears away.  
  
"Okay, let me walk you, or get Xander to drive you," Buffy offered.  
  
"N-no thank you. I n-need fresh a-air," Tara took a breath.  
  
"Not in Sunnydale. Please just let me walk you," Buffy insisted.  
  
"No, don't worry about it," Tara said more harshly. "You should go b-back to the group. Be with your f-friends," Tara said as she walked off.  
  
Buffy threw her hands up in the air and decided she should follow Tara home. 'Willow would kill me if something happened to Tara,' She said to herself.  
  
"So, are you and that girl dating?" Kennedy asked. They found a quiet place in the back of the Bronze to talk.  
  
"Really, what's going on Kennedy?" Willow asked the other girl.  
  
"I just feel bad okay? I still miss you all the time. Don't pretend you never think about me. I just want a second chance." Kennedy put her hand on Willow's. Willow pulled back. "Ouch,"  
  
"You expect me to be okay with you? You hurt me badly, and you have the nerve to come back into my life, and treat my friends like crap, and my girlfriend? It doesn't work that way Kennedy."  
  
"I thought maybe you were over what happened a long time ago. Time heals," Kennedy lifted her eye brows.  
  
"Time does heal, and I have forgiven you, but it can never be, ever. There will never be an us. Never again. Understand that. I am madly in love with Tara," Willow said proudly. "I am over you Kennedy. I have been for a long time. Now I'm going to go back and sit with my friends and be my girlfriend. I don't want to hear from you again.  
  
"You're serious?" Kennedy looked hurt. Willow Nodded. "Fine, But I'll be here Willow," Kennedy said walking away.  
  
Willow sighed than got up and headed back to the table. Once there she didn't see Buffy or Tara. "Hey, where did Tara and Buffy go?"  
  
"Tara got upset because your old lover showed up, and Buffy walked her home I suppose. I hope you had fun making out with that slut bomb," Anya said waving her hand.  
  
"There was no making out going on," Willow frowned. "I have to go," she then left the group.  
  
"Lots of drama eh?" Xander added.  
  
Buffy followed close behind Tara. Buffy watched as everyonce and a while Tara would wip away a tear. "I k-know you're t-there Buffy," Tara stopped.  
  
"I'm caught," Buffy walked over to Tara. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll b-be fine. Why are y-you following me?" Tara asked.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're safe. I look after my friends." Buffy added.  
  
"F-friends?" Tara looked shocked. She didn't even think Buffy liked her.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
"Super," Buffy turned around to see a Vampire. "Not in the mood."   
  
"Two against two, and guess who is going to win?" The Vampire laughed.  
  
Tara felt an arm go around her neck. "B-Buffy,"  
  
Buffy pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket and threw it at the Vampire behind her. "Now It's one against two," She turned to The other Vampire and Tara. The Vampire suddenly shoved Tara to the ground and ran the other way. Buffy forgot about the Vampire and ran right to Tara. "Tara?"  
  
"My wrist. It hurts," Tara said holding her left arm close to her.  
  
"Let me see it," Buffy gently grabbed Tara's arm and examined her wrist. "It's not broken. But you might have sprung it,"  
  
"I h-have stuff back at my dorm," Tara said.  
  
"Lets get you home," Buffy said helping Tara up.  
  
After Willow had left the Bronze, she went to the Espresso Pump. She thought a mocha might clear her head. After that, she headed over to Tara's dorm. Once there, she saw Buffy leaving Tara's room. A sudden burst of fear ran through her. "Buffy? If she okay?"  
  
"She's fine now," Buffy walked up to her friend.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"After we left the Bronze, we sort of got attacked by some vamps. Tara got hurt, but not badly. She'll be okay," Buffy said trying to calm her friend.  
  
"Is it okay to go see her?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think it would be okay. Do you want me to wait?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll see you at home Buffy," Willow said walking to Tara's door. She took a breath and knocked. After about thirty seconds, the door opened. There stood Tara in her pjs, and her left arm in an ace bandage. "Hey," Willow choked out. Seeing her lover hurt made her want to die.  
  
"H-hey," Tara stuttered.  
  
'The stuttering again,' Willow said to herself. 'What have I done?'  
  
"C-come in," Tara opened the door wider. Willow excepted the invitation  
  
"Here, this is for you," Willow handed Tara a mocha. Tara took it with her right hand. "You left before I got back," Willow said.  
  
"I couldn't stay t-there," Tara closed the door and headed back to her bed.  
  
"I want to aplogize for Kennedy,"  
  
"D-don't," Tara sat down. "There was something w-wrong, and you didn't tell me. You promised if there was s-something wrong, you'd tell me," she said frowning. "And that, h-hurts. It hurts because I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I do Tara, oh baby, I really do," Willow sat down next to her girlfriend.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me about h-her?" Tara asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted her to go away. I hadn't heard from her in years, and than all of a sudden, poof, here she is. I never meant to keep things from you baby. Believe me, please. I love you so much. More than life, Tara."  
  
"I love you too Willow. I want you to be able to talk to me," Tara exlpained.  
  
"I am so in love with you Tara, and that's what I told Kennedy.  
  
"So she still cares about you?" Tara lowered her head.  
  
"Yes she does, but I don't care about her. I've never loved anyone this much before. You are who I love, not Kennedy. Never Kennedy," Willow brushed some hair behind Tara's ear.  
  
"R-really?" Tara asked. 'Don't cry now Tara,' she told herself.  
  
"Forever,"  
  
"And ever," Tara smiled  
  
"And ever," Willow leaned in and kissed Tara softly.   
  
"I can imagine my life without you Willow,"  
  
"I can't imagine my life without you either,"  
  
"Lets never find out, okay?" Tara bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Okay," What that Willow continued to kiss Tara.  
  



End file.
